Um Bebê dos Deuses
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Após tantas lutas, um presente especial para Saori e Seiya. Gincana do Need for Fic, Desafio: escrever com ship ou assunto que não gosta ou não costuma.


**Um Bebê dos Deuses**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Categoria:** **[Gincana 3 anos] Desafio Ficlet I, Diversidade**, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, MultiTemporadas, Seiya e Saori.  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma.  
**Classificação:** G  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** Após tantas lutas, um presente especial para Saori e Seiya  
**Justificativa:** Esta fic é diversa porque não shippo casais hétero e, principalmente, não gosto de Seiya e muito menos Saori e Seiya como casal. Foi um desafio e tanto. **Bônus:**Não

**Um Bebê dos Deuses  
OneShot**

Seiya estava completamente nervoso. Nem em seus mais loucos sonhos conseguira imaginar aquilo. Ia ter um filho. Um lindo bebê...

Saori era uma deusa! Jamais imaginara que ela engravidaria! Jamais pensara que ela sequer seria capaz de amá-lo! Mas haviam se casado há dois anos e, agora, a linda Lótus estava a caminho.

Lágrimas de amor, medo, esperança, brotavam dos olhos do cavaleiro de Pégasus. Jamais imaginara ser tão feliz. Ali perto, seus amigos, os cavaleiros de bronze de Andrômeda, Dragão e Cisne esperavam com ele.

Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga, respectivamente, com semblantes preocupados, aguardavam o médico da Fundação Graad que traria as boas notícias. Estavam lá, cuidando de Seiya, que sempre fora o mais teimoso, o mais perspicaz, aquele que jamais desistia.

Pois é. Tão teimoso o cavaleiro de Pégasus era que finalmente conquistara o amor sublime de sua Deusa, Atena. Mas, para ele, era apenas Atena, a mulher forte e linda que ele jurara defender, que amava sem nenhum receio e de quem gostaria de ser o companheiro por toda a vida.

Seiya estava nervoso. Observava o papel de parede cheio de florzinhas, o chão muito branco de linóleo, o vidro fosco que separava a ala de espera da ala de parto. Sequer deixara de reparar na movimentação de enfermeiras, médicos, pacientes... A Fundação Graad não apenas cuidava dos cavaleiros, mas também de toda a população de Rodório e do Santuário.

Era um dia agitado e, no entanto, Seiya sentia-se num torpor esquisito. Ouviu barulhos, gente andando, falando, o que contrastava com seu incrível silêncio, com sua postura perfeita de quem estava sempre preparado para tudo. E no entanto, não estava preparado para tanta emoção.

IA TER UMA FILHA!

Quando que, no meio de toda luta, sangue, lágrimas, desafios, ameaças de morte, Seiya poderia pensar que teria uma família, que teria Saori, que poderia ter filhos com uma deusa? Sentia-se escolhido, especial, uma pessoa com muita sorte.

Enfim, seus instintos de cavaleiro, seu cosmo, praticamente pareciam se fundir à força incrível de Saori Kido. Sentiu uma alegria indescritível e uma energia absurda cruzando seu corpo. Sentia...

"Lótus!" Exclamou Seiya sem dúvida alguma, sentindo muita luz, muita paz e um cansaço indizível. Sabia, antes de qualquer outro, que sua filha nascera.

Um cosmo extremo, forte, quente, amistoso e carinhoso arrebanhou todos os cavaleiros naquela sala de espera. Era Saori. Ela avisava, cheia de amor, que seu presente dos céus chegara.

"Ela nasceu! Eu preciso tanto vê-la!" Seiya pulou de emoção e foi em direção à porta da maternidade, sem querer esperar mais. Sentiu a mão firme de Shiryu.

"Calma, Seiya, você terá bastante tempo. Ela acabou de chegar, todos podemos sentir a alegria de Saori e, por incrível que possa parecer, sua filha já tem um cosmo incrível." Shiryu abraçou carinhosamente o amigo e logo o cavaleiro de Pégasus foi abraçado por Shun e Hyoga, todos sentindo emoção intensa com o nascimento da próxima geração. Estavam felizes e incrivelmente em paz.

"Você, para variar, tem razão, Shiryu. Teremos todo o tempo do mundo..." Com lágrimas nos olhos, Seiya finalmente viu a enfermeira trazer sua querida Lótus. Uma linda garotinha de olhos castanhos e lindos cabelinhos. Morreria por ela. Faria qualquer esforço por Saori e, agora, por sua filha.


End file.
